mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Soul eater111/Raven (Kreate-Kharacter Kontest)
Biography Raven or that’s what he calls himself now, was a hired assassin and was one of the best assassins. He skills and talents were often compared to Sub-Zero (Noob-Saibot now) from the lin-kuei. He was born in Osaka, Japan. At the age of 6 his parents were killed and he was send off to his grandmother while he was living with her, he trained under the arts of killing (Ninjutsu) by his grandmother *name *. Who at her time was considered one of the deadliest warriors and deadliest Ninjas. Many more years to come he became one of the worlds (mortal realm) top warriors and assassin. But that wasn’t enough for Raven, which that title means little to him. He later on came across a contact Shang-Tsung, who was inviting warriors to Mortal Kombat (this is the 7th tournament). Shang-Tsung offered Raven an invitation to participate in Mortal Kombat. Raven seeing another chance like this won’t happen, he joined Mortal Kombat, for the soul purpose on becoming the world’s deadliest warrior and champion. After defeating countless opponents, nothing stood in his way on becoming champion of Mortal Kombat. His final battle was the current champion Shang-Tsung himself. Raven at first had the advantage, but that soon changed, Raven had fought well but was to powerful for the assassin. Shang-Tsung toyed with him, first by slicing his left eye making him partially blind, cutting off his right arm, and then beat the remainder of his life out. Raven eventually was defeated by the sorcerer. Raven lying in a pool of his own blood, got up standing on his knees, coughing up more blood, waiting for the last blow to end his life. Shang-Tsung killed Raven, and absorbed his power. Raven’s true hell begins. His soul since it was full of sin, was hurled into the 6th layer of hell, where the remaining pieces of his soul (body) was ripped apart by demons, devils, and the dammed souls. Lying on the ground, the demons continue to rip him apart. Refusing to lose, his remains began to consume the shadows and the demons. ‘’My body was soon absorbing the shadows, reforming my lost limbs, adding my right arm back but as shadows, adding sight back in my left eye, and my body was once more whole. I then begin absorbing the demons, the souls, and the devils to my power making me even stronger, I can feel their power surging through my body. I had left my old name behind and became ‘’Raven’’. I was no longer human; I was reborn within in the netherealm, as a wraith, a ghost full of hate and darkness. A creature the consumes darkness and flesh. But this came with a price, all but one of my memories were gone. The only memory that is left is the man who killed me Shang-Tsung! My body will never forget nor forgive the man who has killed me.’’ After becoming whole once more, he trained in his new body, becoming twice as stronger then his former self, becoming darkness itself. ‘’I was fueled by hate and revenge. I wanted to avenge my own death and kill Shang-Tsung and consume his soul to the never ending darkness!’’ After his training was finished, he traveled through the netherealm and found a portal leading into the mortal realm. There he wandered the realm searching for Shang-Tsung. Shang-Tsung then hosts the tournament Mortal Kombat (MK: 2011) once again. Raven enters the tournament and fights to avenge himself by winning and killing Shang-Tsung Special Moves #''Ninja Art: Instant Killing Blow (Counter)'' — Raven after blocking the attack from the opponent, he will counter attack by punching the opponents chest creating a red small wave sending the opponent flying back. #''Ninja Art: Shadow Limbs'' — Raven using the shadows, turns the ends of his clothing into pure shadows, these shadows will also attack the opponent during combos only. Giving him two hits. #''Ninja Art: Killing Blow '' — Raven will dash forward and punch the opponent's chest creating a blue small wave that sends the opponent flying back. (Not as strong as the counter) X-Ray Move #''Ninja Art: True Killing Blow'' — Raven will dash forward at high-speed toward the opponent punching the stomach creating a black small wave, (destroying most of the bones of the opponent's rib-cage and some of the organs) and then he will spin around the opponent and elbow them in the back creating another black small wave (that instanly destroys some of the opponents spinal cord) sending the opponent flying back. Fatality #''Ninja Art: Living Shadows '' — Raven, will dash forward leaving a trail of shadows behind him, going through the opponent. The opponent doesn't feel anything, but the trails of shadows are surrounding all around his body, and then suddenly, the opponent is sliced to hundereds of pieces. (Raven cut through at high-speed, the shadow trails are the places where he has sliced the opponent.) Description Besides, being about 6ft tall, he has long white hair on the right side that reaches down towards his torso area covering his right eye (his right eye color is yellow), his left eye socket has shadow energys emerging from it, he wears a long black opened cloak that reaches down to his knees and the desins on the cloak are orange, he has bandages around his torso, his right arm has shadow energies swarming around acting like his arm, his left arm is covered in bandages but they are pitch-black, he is also wearning black ninja pants, and has open scars all over his body, they are however bleeding shadows instead of blood. Category:Blog posts